


Undercover Angel

by YigaClan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Dick, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Link returns to the Domain for one of his frequent midnight visits.





	Undercover Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote something m/m for a friend of mine, but after this it's back to the girls. c;

The guards had been instructed to always let Link into Sidon's chambers unless otherwise specified. It was common knowledge that Link was a friend of Sidon's, and that he came and went as he pleased, but there were speculations as to their relationship. It seemed the entire domain would alight with whispers when Link passed through the front gate. 

One late spring night, the river breeze brings more than just a chill to the air. It brings Link, and as he approaches the immense double doors to Sidon's private quarters, the black zora that Link has come to know as Sidon's personal guard nods to him as he passes through. The domain is quiet, the halls empty. Link's worn leather boots make not a single sound on the tile floor, the soles gone soft from wear. He isn't surprised to find Sidon awake in his pool, leafing through an old book by lamplight. He looks up as Link approaches, and his face glows with a grin. 

“It seems a stranger has wandered into my room,” Sidon teases, closing his book. “I wonder what he could want at this hour?” 

“He may or may not want to join you in your bed,” Link replies softly, although already taking off his gloves. It's a practiced maneuver to undress, even with all his gear. His tunic, pants, gloves, boots, pouch and weaponry all wind up in a pile, and Link slips into the water as soundlessly as he does most things. It's blessedly warm, and his feet don't touch the bottom, even though the water is up to Sidon's chest while sitting. 

“Mmm, but I don't recall sending for a courtesan this evening. I suppose you'll have to do.” Sidon reclines against the wall of the pool, all but beaming, and Link swims over to slip into his embrace. His arms are like a homecoming, a treasured luxury in this goddess-forsaken world. Link is weightless in the water and Sidon gathers him up, their bodies pressed to one another, skin on skin. Link finds his hands wandering as he tilts his head and melts into a deep, slow kiss, and he sighs softly through his nose. His fingers brush over silken scarlet scales, the rise of an ivory cheek, gossamer fins like pauldrons decorating his shoulders. Sidon holds the back of his head and Link falls into the kiss again and again until he's dizzy with it. His hair slips loose from its band and falls messily around his face. 

Sidon cradles his tiny Hylian and his kisses wander from lips to jaw, hot and soft against Link's neck, downward over delicate collarbone and scarred chest. Link leans back to let him continue his unhurried journey. He cannot think of anything but how good it feels to touch Sidon again, to _be_ touched. He doesn't realize how much he's truly missed it until Sidon's hand strays to drift between his legs beneath the clear water. He gasps, delighted, and Sidon grazes serrated teeth across the plane of his shoulder. 

“I don't want you inside tonight,” Link says, and Sidon is a bit taken aback at his forwardness. His surprise is quelled by Link readjusting to wrap one leg around Sidon's waist and hold on with an arm around his shoulder. He grinds narrow hips and presses himself against Sidon's pelvis, rubbing slow circles. “I want you like this. Just like this. Can you come out for me?” 

Sidon, at a loss for words, can only nod. Like this, he can already feel both cocks stirring behind his slit. One slips free with a bit of pressure when Link rocks his hips. It's a tiny relief, not to be confined, but he's not quite there yet. When his hands find Link's bottom and he pushes back against the thrusts, bringing their fronts together each time, it isn't long before the second cock twists out beside the first. They move independently of each other, although it takes some control. The flexible, tapered appendages entwine around Link's shaft as Link stills, letting Sidon get adjusted. 

“Let me know when I can move,” Link whispers into his neck. He nuzzles sweetly, mouthing at whatever skin he can reach. It's an intimate, subdued few moments; the only sounds are their laboured breaths and the rippling of water as they move. Link could exist like this forever, just holding and being held, their faces barely an inch apart now. 

Sidon eventually finds a comfortable way to position himself. “There,” he murmurs. Link gives a tentative thrust and almost forgets how to breathe when he feels both slippery, writhing cocks encircling his own with the movement. He gasps. This was what he had wanted, just to feel him. There are nights when he likes to be overpowered, when Sidon uses every bit of muscle and strength to bend him double and take him so hard the Zora outside the door has to wonder if someone is getting seriously hurt. Then there are nights like these, where, like a phantom or some otherworldly angel, Link slips into his bedchamber and they spend the longest moments just sharing the same shuddering breaths, a heartbeat beneath a palm, writing a languid tempo into the space between their bodies. 

“How lucky I am,” Sidon whispers shakily. 

“How lucky we are,” Link agrees. 

One of Sidon's cocks was wriggling eagerly against his, stroking the head, where even under the water he can feel the slip of their fluids mingling. Link uses the hand that isn't holding on to Sidon to cup his cheek and lean in for a kiss that stifles his moan. Sidon feels it vibrate where he intercepts it into his mouth. Their tongues move like their hips, everything sure and rhythmic and thick like golden molasses. Sidon can catch a glimpse of Link's expression if he pulls back, and he can't decide which is sweeter: the core-deep pleasure that their movements create in tandem, racing up from his toes to the crown of his head and back again, or the way Link's lips part on a moan and his eyes flutter closed, brow furrowed. He pulls Link closer and Link responds in turn with a particularly well-timed thrust of his hips that makes them both cry out and cling to each other more desperately than before. There is some sense of urgency to Link's movements in particular, and that won't do. 

“Slow down just a bit, darling,” Sidon coos. Link brings his jerking hips back down to a sweet, sensual grind and mumbles something that sounds like “‘m sorry”, but Sidon just holds his head closer, threads his fingers through messy golden hair. “There's no rush now, is there? That's it, nice and slow. That's a good boy.” 

Link is reluctant to free his voice, as he always is (even around Sidon), but this is special. Special in that he can't not feel flooded with warmth, surrounded by Sidon, and as a result cannot dare to hold in his sounds. Not when he's rutting against Sidon, his cock stiff against the wonderful softness and give of Sidon's, not when he feels himself slipping into the helixed embrace of those appendages. Link had had many lovers in his journeys, men and women, Hylian, Gerudo, Rito. But none of them felt like Sidon. Nothing felt so luxurious and yet so pure, strange yet erotic. 

Sidon's pupils have gone from slits to wide circles that swallow Link up; even when his lids are half-closed in deep pleasure, the gold of his irises glows in the lamplight, the reflection of waves dancing across the shimmering scales of his face. He gazes at Link in the most abject reverence, and Link swears he's really stopped breathing this time. But Sidon picks up the slack in his movements and his hips press against Link's with renewed pressure. Link chases the friction, and is rewarded when the viscous tip of one of Sidon's cocks curves over the head of his own cock and presses in just slightly. That's all it takes; the jolt of pleasure is so sudden and unexpected that Link comes just like that, holding Sidon close, holding his breath. His leg trembles where it's hooked around Sidon's still-pumping hips, but he manages to stay in place. When he gasps with finality, his whole body moves with it and then he's letting the softest little noises escape, right into Sidon's ear as he rocks his hips to bring Sidon off with him. 

Areas of negative space are filled by hands, mouth, hips, legs. Interlocked, intertwined. They move like one passion-filled thing, rather than two people. Sidon clenches his teeth and digs his fingers into Link's bottom, and in moments he's following close behind with a rumbling, purring orgasm of his own. His mouth captures Link's as pulse after pulse of warm come smears against Link's skin and mixes with the water. Link moans at the sheer sensation of it, sensitive post-climax and ready to just drape himself over Sidon's body and go completely boneless. Luckily, Sidon has the lucidity to hold onto him when he starts to slump in the water. 

The lamp has almost extinguished, presumably while they were paying more attention to each other. Only the tiniest glowing ember remains. Similarly, Link and Sidon come back to the earth just nearly burnt out but in the most pleasant way, and though the water has cooled and the room darkened they find light and warmth in each other. 

“You know, I think people are beginning to suspect us,” Link says, later. Sidon snorts and makes a face like it's the most obvious thing he's ever heard. 

“Suspect? Whoever passes by my door this late knows exactly what you want and where you want it,” he laughs. Link blushes from ear to ear, and looks away with a grimace. 

“Oh, I'm only teasing, dear,” Sidon kisses his temple. “Besides, if I really wanted them to hear you, I'd _really_ get you going.” 

Link bites back a smile, and fails. He turns his head and kisses Sidon slow, then pulls back with a little laugh-- “I think I might just take you up on that offer, Your Highness,”-- and they fall into each other once again.


End file.
